Lunanatus (Birth of the Moon)
by Zomuro
Summary: There's a reason the moon is so jagged, so shattered over Remnant. It was once our hope, and we broke it. Now, humanity's hope and demise lies in the darkness of space. Only the sun can shine light now... for tonight, the moon will fall. (Yang x OC)
1. Prologue: Last Sunset

_A shot at doing a fanfic. If you didn't read the summary, it's Yang x OC. If you want to use a ship name, try **Solar Eclipse**._

 _You like it? Kudos. Leave a comment or like this work; hell, even review it. Suggestions are welcome._

 _If you really don't like it, or hate it in general, review it. I'll take the time to look at complaints._

 _Rated T, because adolescents are_ _so_ _fun._

* * *

 **Prologue: Last Sunset**

* * *

Fallen leaves flew along the wind, their oranges and reds blending together. Beacon stood tall, overlooking the changing scenery.

Summer was becoming fall. The bright leaves that the tree was growing were browning before they were swept away by the wind. They flew away as time continued onwards. And now...

It was autumn. And let's face it, it was beautiful. Just like a certain blonde...

"Over the horizon is my next big adventure!"

Yang Xiao Long sat on the roof of the dorms, watching the sunset with her violet eyes. Vibrant yellows, reds, and oranges, like flames, burst from the sun. She basked in the last rays of warming light before night came.

 _In just a few weeks, I'll be here! Though I'll have to leave Ruby behind..._

She looked up at the now starry sky, smiling at the moon: a world of perfect oceans and mountains. Satisfied, she breathed out deeply, grinning.

Jumping off of the building, she landed and rolled to lessen the impact. She wandered into the forest, relaxing as stars peeked from the branches.

A dark shape shifted at the edge of her peripheral vision. It was a bear, only more malicious and obviously made of the stuff of nightmares.

It was a Grimm. It was a Ursa: a mini-mountain of shadowy fur, harsh bone plates, and crimson red eyes.

Still grinning, Yang stood up and turned towards the intruder. Her golden bracelets transformed into Ember Cecilia: a pair of Grimm-slaying shotgun gauntlets.

In other words, the kind of weapon you wish you had.

The Ursa threw its heavy paw at her, air whistling around its powerful arm. If anyone normal got hit by its claw, they'd be a shredded paste of guts and blood.

Obviously, Yang was not normal. She was a Huntress in training, and getting into Beacon meant she knew how to fight. She'd been through Signal, where she punched Grimm for warm-up.

She had an Aura. She had a Semblance. She had a weapon. Girls with those three things, in Remnant, are dangerous girls.

She launched herself at the Grimm, firing two rounds to boost her speed before slamming her fist into the Grimm's head. Bones (do Grimm have bones?) cracked under the sheer force of her blow.

If she had hit a concrete wall, all that'd be left would be broken gray shards.

Stunned, the Ursa stood up to full height unsteadily before rushing at her clumsily. Its paws hit the ground, causing it to tremor ever so slightly. Its bone armor around its head was broken , but it was still kicking. It was also much more enraged.

It took Yang another punch to finish off the bear-like Grimm by finally beating it to death. As she grinned, the Ursa turned into dark dust before blowing away in the wind.

She scanned around her and resumed her combat position. _Wait, it was an ambush!_

Around her were four more Ursae, all angry and bigger than the one she just slew.

Yang closed her eyes and breathed out to calm herself. One Ursa was no problem for her, but three at one time was her limit. So she decided to change the flow of the battle by running away.

She took the path back to Beacon, retracing her steps to get out of the forest. Stars still glittered, allowing her to see the Grimm behind her.

The Ursae were slow- for now. They lumbered behind her, taking down pesky trees in the way.

She gathered more time by turning around and firing off half a dozen rounds from Ember Cecilia.

More Grimm roared in front of her, causing Yang to suddenly stop. They streamed out from the forest, surrounding her. The malevolent bone-clad monsters stared at her hungrily (do Grimm have stomachs?).

Beowolves. Creeps. A few Ursae. Even a King Taijitu.

Yang knew she was screwed. She also knew she was going to go down fighting, and take as Grimm as possible with her.

 _I'm sorry... Ruby... Dad..._

"You're a idiot, blondie."

A flash of silver went through a wall of Grimm, straight through their waists. A moment later, they all fell before disappearing into dark dust.

For a moment, Yang forgot to breath. The newcomer...

 _Just forget him, okay! He'll be like all the others I've hooked up with! Manipulating, heartless, or abusive!_

Yet no matter what she told herself, she stared.

Cold, piercing silver eyes. Midnight black hair. A bit on the pale side, with a slim body she knew had to be muscled. That was what the stranger looked like. And the shocking thing: he looked about her age.

In his hands was a silver katana, with markings that made it look segmented.

"Well? You just gonna stand there and get mauled to death?" he said.

A Beowolf roared its challenge as it lunged at him, its arms outstretched. Sharp claws adorned its paws.

The stranger, with his left hand, grabbed its head before smashing it against his own. Bones broke as the Beowolf stopped moving.

"Eh? What did you say?" he asked mockingly. "Oh, wait: you're dead. Sorry about that."

He dropped the Beowolf as it, like the other fallen Grimm, dissipated into nothingness.

The larger Grimm backed away cautiously as more Beowolves, along with some Creeps, swarmed towards both him and Yang.

Yang felt herself being pulled back, away from the assaulting Grimm.

"Come on! Do you want to be Beowolf chow!?" the stranger shouted as he led her away from the monsters.

She snapped out of her daze and tore her hand out of his grip as she kept pace with him. "Shut up! I was fine by myself!" she replied.

He snorted. "Says the girl who almost got turned into red bean paste."

Yang glared at him as blood rushed up to her cheeks. "Not my fault! You distracted me!"

"For the love of Dust, just shut up already. Why did I even save you?" he complained as he took a complex route through the dorms and halls of Beacon.

She decided to strike back. "Maybe because you wanted a bang, so you got a Yang!" she joked (terribly).

"...I give up."

"Well, you asked for it."

He sighed before suddenly stopping and looking up at the heavens. " **Adamant,"** he said. "The **Lunanatus** is going to happen again."

His words struck her hard. _**Remnant**_ _has always had a moon... not... whatever that thing in the sky is!_

Yang realized the "moon" was another planet and swore at herself for being so stupid. _How did I not notice that!?_

The stranger again grabbed her hand. This time, she didn't resist and let him lead her.

A earthshaking roar burst through the air. Yang looked up and saw the mo- sorry, **Adamant** , beginning to crack.

Almost obsessively, the stranger dashed into Beacon's clocktower, before locking and barricading the door behind them. Grimm began smashing and scratching the walls and doors, but stone and steel held firm.

Yang punched the elevator buttons and rode the car to the top level: the headmaster's office. Nobody was there, but the windows provided a perfect view of the horrifying sight.

 **Adamant** was no long a perfect planet of green and blue; it looked more like hell, with the glow of orange and red: lava and rock.

"What... is that..." she managed to stutter before backing away from the window.

"The **Lunanatus**. The birth of the moon."

The clocktower shook as almost unbearable rumbling filled the air. Grimm instinctively backed away from the tower before retreating into the woods.

Then **Adamant** blew apart, its flame extinguished by the cold of space.

* * *

Yang woke up from her nightmare to the light of day. It was summertime, and the forest around her father's cabin reflected that: flowers, trees, and wildlife.

"Yang! Took you long enough to wake up!"

She turned to see Ruby, her (half) sister grinning at her with silver eyes framed by black and red hair.

 _Silver, just like his..._

Ruby tilted her head cutely. "Yang, did you dream of something perverted again?"

"I-I DID NOT!" she replied, shaking her head violently. Unfortunately, her bright red blush gave her away.

Brushing a bit of her hair away from her eyes, Ruby grinned. "Looks like you have a crush~"

Now embarrassed, Yang crawled back into her bed. _Since when did Ruby tease me like this!? And why do I feel like I'll see that stranger again?_

* * *

"Why do I always dream of the **Lunanatus**?"

The stranger from the dream sat up, awake, in his bed. Stone surrounded him, with light from a glowing stone illuminating the room.

"Well, it wasn't too bad this time... usually **Adamant** blows apart a hell lot more violently," he muttered to himself. "Wouldn't be surprising. After all, the installation there..."

He shook his head as he stood up, stretching his arms. He remembered that he was shirtless. He remembered where he was. He remembered-

 _Her... that blonde. Who was she? Why was she in my dream?_

Sighing, he found his shirt and shrugged it on. He took his scroll and opened it up, checking for anything new.

 _Time to have a little chat with Ozpin about Salem. That b****..._


	2. 1: Strawberry Sunrise

_About this fanfic- this will diverge from the canon plot somewhat. However, I will try to keep it to relatively minor events. By the way, not sorry for the teaser._

 _As for the shipping, I'm not telling yet. You already know one of the them, right?_

* * *

 **Chapter I: Strawberry Sunrise**

* * *

"Junior. We need to talk."

Stylishly dressed with a white overcoat and pants, along with a black dress shirt and gray scarf, Roman Torchwick sighed as he shifted his black bowler hat. Held in the crook of his left arm, his cane (and weapon, Melodic Cudgel) swung back and forth slightly.

"You henchmen were... lets just say 'disappointing'. What do you have to say about that, Junior?"

Contrary to his calm words, Torchwick's green eyes, framed by orange hair, glared at him.

Junior could only sigh as he scratched his black beard. Although he was at least half a foot taller than Torchwick, and arguably as well-dressed (with a black vest and dress pants, white dress shirt, and crimson red tie), he was at the mercy of the gentleman villain. Muscle and management experience was no match against the suave thief.

He decided to sympathize with Torchwick and defuse his anger. "Trust me, I'm disappointed as well. They can keep police out, but against a Hunter or Huntress, they're useless."

"It wasn't a Huntress."

Surprised, Junior stared quizzically at Torchwick. After hiring a DJ with a extreme love of teddy bears (who was currently dubstepping "I Burn" with a red teddy-bear mascot head on), he didn't think anything else would be as crazy.

Well, the rave party he hosted two months ago came close...

"Torchwick... then who did it?"

The gentleman villain practically forced out his answer. "A kid. Little Red."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Junior. Little Red took out all of your minions. Having Mrs. Goody-Two-Heels coming out at the end didn't help, either."

"Mrs. Goody-Two-Heels? You mean... Glynda Goodwitch?"

"No, Mrs. Goody-Two-Heels."

He decided not push Torchwick. "Then I'll deal with my henchmen before you hire them again," he said.

"Given the quality of your men, I don't think I will," Torchwick replied. Tipping his head in mock politeness, he began walking towards the exit. "Till next time, Grizzly Beard."

Junior groaned as his client exited the club before he slid onto a bar seat. Although he didn't need Torchwick to pay him, he felt a bit more poor.

He needed a strong drink. Maybe a cheap six-pack of beer would do it.

Then he noticed the beautiful blonde with violet eyes...

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, one of those little umbrellas."

She drew glances of admiration and envy alike from the crowd on the dance floor. And as she waited for her drink, her eyes fell on Junior.

He couldn't deny that she was hot, with her attractive height, heavenly hair, and large bust. He also couldn't deny that he had a bad feeling about her...

 _Wait. She's underage and ordering an alcoholic drink. Maybe..._

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" Junior began.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she retorted lightly, smiling.

Junior furrowed his eyebrows as he look at her warily. _She knows me. That mean's she looking for me. But for what..._

One of his henchmen came up to him and whispered into his ear. "She's Yang Xiao Long," he said before Junior dismissed him.

 _The one time my henchmen actually do something right, and I'm already screwed. I need to fire them and get a twelve-pack of beer now._

"Hei Xiong, we need to talk."

 _...Yeah, this isn't going to end well._

* * *

Yang watched Junior as he sighed deeply. She remembered what she was in the bar for: information.

 _A few weeks ago, a woman dressed in red and black passed by my home. She looked like Mom... but I have to make sure! At least I managed to snag her in my scroll.._

"Fine. What do you want, sweetheart?" he said.

She looked into his eyes and saw exactly what she expected: a wary, yet condescending stare. So she decided to change that.

"Oh, two things. They're not hard to get. First..."

Yang punched him in the balls, hard, before fiercely grabbing them and squeezing the manhood out of them. Although she looked weak, training at Signal gave her a grip of steel.

"... Call me sir."

"Y-Yes sweet- I-I mean sir!" Junior managed to stutter out.

 _Good. I'm in control now._ Yang thought as she took out her scroll. She took her time to find the picture, letting the club owner suffer for a near-unbearable 10 seconds.

She showed him the image. "They say you know everything. So, tell me who she is, and I'll let go. Otherwise..." Her hand gripped his testicles with full force, just for a moment.

Junior was sweating and breathing heavily from the embarrassment and pain. "I swear I don't know her!" he managed to groan out before cursing under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Another vise-grip threatened to sterilize him.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't cursing at you!"

More pain from his nearly mashed-up balls rocketed through him as Yang glared at him with her violet eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir! I really don't know her!" Junior said.

She glanced around, noticing a small mob of his henchmen surrounding them both. "Wow, what an audience," she teased. "Must be embarrassing, eh? Awkward..."

Now at his limit, Junior was left with only one option. "If you want to live, blon- sir, then let go of my dick! Now!" he groaned.

"Oh, but we're not _that_ close, Junior!" Yang replied as she released her grip. Her eyes lightened.

The club owner rubbed his groin to make sure it was still there before he glared at her. "You're paying for that," he growled.

"With what?" she innocently replied. "A Yangbang?"

A few henchmen laughed at the pun. This time, it was... good? (It's really questionable...)

Meanwhile, Junior's expression softened a bit. "Well... uh..." he stammered with a light blush on his face. "T-That would be nice, but..."

"It's fine." Yang walked closer to him, her body almost touching his. "I'm willing. Let's kiss and make up, okay?"

He nodded, embarrassed as he leaned in, stooping. His lips came closer, closer, clos-

Then Yang sucker-punched him in the solar plexus before landing a solid hit on his face. He flew off, shattering one of the four crystal pillars in the club before crashing head-first into the bartender's area.

Five bottles of expensive whiskey smacked into Junior's head before shattering on the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Yang had no empathy for the club owner. As club members fled the scene, she stared around her. _All males. All dressed in the same style. All thinking they could ever get a girl like me._

 _In their dreams, obviously!_

The golden bracelets on her wrists transformed into Ember Cecilia as she leaped into the air, fire forming around her fists. She landed by pounding the dance floor with a right straight, causing a fiery shockwave that blew away most of the henchmen.

(No! I missed that shot for her pose!)

Thugs rushed towards her, carrying sharpened axes and katanas. The first one swiped his weapon downwards at the blonde. He got a mouthful of Yang's fist for his trouble.

The battle continued on as more of Junior's terrible henchmen fell to shotgun blasts, fists, panty shots (followed by a kick in the head), and nutshots.

 _Couldn't Junior have hired better thugs? None of these guys know how to fight..._

Gunshots rang out as bullets sprayed the floor just in front of Yang. She turned and noticed that the DJ had pulled out a Thompson submachine gun on her.

She strafed left and right, holding her arms up in a guard position as he continued to fire. As soon as he had to reload, she fired off Ember Cecilia to gain altitude. Grabbing the railing, she whirled around and kicked the Tommy gun out of his hands, before she smashed his face into the mixer.

As he rebounded off the music controls and onto the dance floor, two twins walked stood before Yang. Both were pale and had light green eyes. But the similarities ended there.

Militia was dressed in red, with a black fur draped around her neck, a black sash around her waist, and both red and black feathers. Melanie was in a white dress, with a white feather scarf, and cyan feather. Both glared at the blonde.

"Melanie, isn't she the one who played with Junior's heart?" Militia asked.

Melanie tossed her hair. "I dunno, but no way are we letting her have him," she replied.

Yang just smiled as she reloaded Ember Cecilia. _Oh, it's on._


	3. 2: No Ice

_About the katana cliche thing- yeah, I know._

 _Also, I sank Junior x Yang, and am now trying to build a new ship: Junior x Militia & Melanie, or Junior x M&M. You've got to admit that Grizzly Beard needs some love._

* * *

 **Chapter II: No Ice**

* * *

 _Prey can see what the hunters cannot. - Unknown Huntress_

"Looks like the generator is working. I should get spare parts for both the main and backup, though. If I don't... well, I like having power, lights, and the AC."

The stranger from the dream finished his inspection of his power supply- a stolen Atlesian airship engine. Powered by Dust (with enough fuel economy to go around the world with 100 pounds of the stuff), it was extremely efficient. It was also hell to work with- it was easily one of the more complex things he had ever worked with. Pistons, compressors, combustors, converters, and synchronizers, all in a single piece of technology.

He sighed as he stood up, brushing a bit of his messy black hair away from his eyes. Dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt, he could drive any girl crazy- with his muscles, good looks, and his two tattoos on his hands- as long as they didn't stare into his cold, dead silver eyes.

Those eyes could chill murderers and the soulless Grimm.

Closing the door to the generators behind him (which, by the way, was also scraped from an A-Ship, or Atlesian airship), he returned to his "living room"- the center of his underground home. (It's not a few feet below the surface; it's below the base of a mountain.)

It was simple- a circular atrium at least three times taller than him and 9 feet in radius, with pathways leading to the kitchen, the bedrooms, the work areas, the two generators, and finally the surface. It was also reinforced with scrap from, again, Atlas (AKA vehicle and robot armor).

He continued on to his communication center: a repurposed, overclocked, hacked A-Ship computer (with a touchscreen and the name of the ship it came from: the Nimbus). With it, he could access Atlas databases (from public to military use), along with monitoring the Cross Continental Transmit System. Hell, it was one of the two reasons he stole Atlas technology in the first place.

He checked the network, making sure to cover his tracks. He didn't want Atlas tracking him, not after the heist he pulled off two years ago. It was legendary- after all, it's difficult to steal an Atlesian airship (which are easily the size of three city blocks). Especially in front of the military, in Atlas, in broad daylight.

He knew there was still a dedicated team of specialists hunting him down, trying to kill him. Call him paranoid, but he just knew.

 _There are a few people capable of catching my signal from here, even though I'm routing it through at least three people's scrolls. The top brass of Atlas and the Schnee Dust Company. Atlas military has good enough hackers, since they created the CCTS. And the SDC... the family is talented and works with Atlas closely._

He knew he was worrying too much. But he didn't want to take any chances. Not with the information he carried that could cause another war.

 _People would think I'm just another lunatic. Too bad they'll never know that they're right._

 _The last thing I want is the Atlesian military on my doorstep, dragging me back to Atlas to be executed by shooting squad before blowing up everything._

Carefully, he entered the Schnee Dust Company's records. They contained transactions of the various legal and illegal deals that it made. It also had information on the movements of the Schnee family itself. Atlas was intricately connected with the wealthy dynasty: checking the Schnee's meant checking Atlesian forces as well..

 _... That's new. The heiress of Jack Frost Schnee is leaving Atlas. This might be bad: she might be hunting me down. Let's gather some info._

He delved deeper into the database, extracting what he needed- details.

 _The heiress is someone I don't know. So here she is... name, Weiss Schnee. Doesn't that translate to "White Snow?"_

 _I pity her a bit. Bet all my lien that everyone will call her "Ice Queen" or "Snow Angel". Then again, I don't have much sympathy anymore._

 _What else... 5'3", light-blue eyes, lefty, a B-cup- wait, who put that there?_

 _I'll ignore that, and the measurements, and... Screw this. I'm not going to keep on reading some maid's perverted analysis. This is enough to freeze anyone with horror; nobody will want to read about how much the heiress is into yuri._

The stranger finally reached the last part of the entry- her weapon. His eyes reflected uneasiness.

 _A rapier-like weapon that can utilize Dust in its revolver-like chamber. Holds at least three types of Dust. This is bad._

He sighed as he examined its design. _This is the worst weapon. If the heiress encounters any Moon Dust, and uses it... then I can't guarantee the_ _ **Lunanatus**_ _won't happen again. Then again, she's smart enough to not pick up random Dust and use it. Right?_

He rubbed his eyebrows in deep thought. With all the secrets of the world he knew, keeping the unknown from the public was enough to make him go insane. And with one of them threatening to disrupt that balance, he felt beyond stressed.

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, and maybe Ironwood are good with this all. Raven though... wild card beware. As for Taiyang... well, he's still recuperating. And Summer... well, she's dead._

 _...It kinda sucks that I'm the youngest one that's in on the secrets of the world. Would a regular 18-year-old be dealing with this?_

 _The Four Maidens. The Moon Goddess. The Undying Hero. The Weather Thief. The Devil. And finally... the Silver-Eyed Warriors. Not all true stories are myths, but all fairytales were once reality._

He withdrew from the Schnee records, erasing his trial before opening up his messaging. His inbox was empty, before he typed in a code.

It soon filled up with texts from Ozpin and Goodwitch. If the stranger tried, he could pull up Qrow's few messages (which he only sent when he wasn't wasted). Most were just reports of the status of Vale; some talked of incidents around the world.

The one he focused on immediately was a open chat with Ozpin. He entered his passcode to access it, and soon he was conversing with the wizard of Beacon.

* * *

TSKYMI: Been a while? Doing well?

WWoO: Pretty much. Goodwitch is still on me about my coffee habits.

TSKYMI: You still drink French Roast, right? Try out something lighter.

WWoO: The only thing that keeps me awake is worry and strong coffee.

TSKYMI: How about sleep? Tried that?

WWoO: Yeah... it's called napping.

TSKYMI: Nevermind. So, why did you send a chat invite to me instead of your usual message of Vale's overview? Is that b**** making a move?

WWoO: It's hard to say. I know she's using an intermediary, but who she is still a mystery. We know she likes using fire Dust and that she's interested in the Fall Maiden. After all, she stole Fall's soul.

TSKYMI: You do realize that I'm literally underground, right? Explain it all.

WWoO: At first, I thought it was unrelated: a Dust robbery conducted by armed men. But some details popped out- a stolen Bullhead, Roman Torchwick, and the mysterious lady that helped him escape.

TSKYMI: Torchwick's a cool hand, but he wouldn't normally do something this major. Given that, I'm not interested in him as much as the lady. Fire Dust user, correct?

WWoO: Goodwitch fought her and noted her extreme skill in both piloting the Bullhead and defending it. Given that, it's likely that we're going against a large force.

TSKYMI: The largest antagonist force so far is the White Fang. Every other organization aren't as big and aren't as aggressive. You think they might be involved?

WWoO: Possibly. We have records that the White Fang attacked an Atlas military train carrying Atlesian Knight-130s, along with an experimental battle robot. We don't know who precisely, though.

TSKYMI: You mean the Atlesian Spider-230 prototype? Atlas analysts are scrapping it and are moving the Paladin project forward. Said it wasn't robust enough. On a side note, there's still the possibility of Atlas's military being hacked. For such a powerful army, it's too damn easy to get in and do damage. The enemy could easily turn Atlas against us.

WWoO: You should stop hacking Atlas databases.

TSKYMI: That's like me telling you "Do Goodwitch already!".

WWoO: Stop it. Back to the topic... a couple of months ago, Amber was attacked.

TSKYMI: Amber... the Fall Maiden? If that's the case...

WWoO: Yep. And what's worse is that we think the same person who stole half of Amber's soul was there, at the Dust robbery. It's my suspicion, but I'm not sure. For one, her face was covered in darkness.

TSKYMI: But similar body shape, right?

WWoO: Right.

TSKYMI: Salem is definitely making a move, then. She has enough knowledge of fairytales, since in a way, she is one. If anybody knows how to manipulate humanity, it's her.

WWoO: One more thing to add: I met Summer's daughter.

TSKYMI: Summer's daughter... is she also a Silver-Eyed Warrior, like Summer?

WWoO: Seems like the case. Her name is Ruby Rose, and mark my words: she's a splitting image of Summer. The only difference is that she wields a scythe.

TSKYMI: Did she get taught by Qrow? Nobody else in the world is good enough to use a scythe like the Reaper.

WWoO: Ruby's style is similar to Qrow's, and she herself said Qrow taught her how to fight.

TSKYMI: Looks like we need to make a move, then. Salem's not going to wait politely as we move the pawns up two blocks. And if she does, then she has something that can screw us over.

WWoO: Have any ideas?

TSKYMI: Yep. But I'll have to talk to you in person about it. The implications are too dangerous, even on this encrypted server.

* * *

Now finished with his conversation with Ozpin, the stranger again removed his signatures from the chat system and the message inbox. Soon, he completed his 10th check of the CCTS; nothing wrong, yet.

 _Time to travel over the river and through the woods, though Beowolves and blood we go._

He took a warm wool cloak and wrapped it around him, along with a rucksack that had survival basics: water, food, matches, and a map. He didn't need any of it, but he knew how much more suspicious he'd be without them. Atlas soldiers and suspicious strangers do not mix; one gets beat up and arrested, while the other gets a promotion.

 _Almost forgot my weapon. Maybe I should start drinking coffee too..._

He put on armored fingerless gloves: silver, with markings on them that allowed him to contort his hand enough to not feel restricted. He also picked up his weapon: a tachi as silver as his gloves.

It was the segmented weapon from the dream. Somebody got it wrong, eh?

 _Tsuki Shi. "Dying Moon". Nothing special to the enemy, until they die from it. Then it's a bit deal._

Sheathing the blade and wearing it horizontally, he returned to the center of his home. He kneeled down and opened a secret compartment at the dead center. Inputting another code in an ancient, analog machine (as opposed to the hackable digital locks), he opened up the secret passage and looked into it.

 _...Good. Nobody here took any bit of the most dangerous material ever made. No traps have been activated._

Locking it back up, he flipped a lever on the side and watched as a ladder descended from the ceiling. It led all the way to an inhospitable cave hidden below the summit, along with passages to other entrances.

 _This close to Glenn Mountain, there'll be loads of Grimm. Alone, I'd kill them all- and attract way too much attention from Vale and Atlas authorities. Better to detour to Patch, just west of Vale, and take transport there. Signal is easier to deal with._

Finally reaching to the next level up (which had a working elevator system and rails), he decided to pick the Patch route: a defunct minecart on a functional rail.

 _A few years ago, I would've never thought this abandoned mine system would be so useful. Thanks, Schnee Dust Company, for making my life easier. And since you've declared it still yours, nobody can trespass. But even then, my home will remain hidden._

He kicked off from the ground, pushing the cart forwards before he activated its onboard engine. As it rolled along miles of passageway, he considered his options as he approached the exit.

 _I promised to visit, but I never said when. So I'll take my time. Probably two days to get to Beacon and a day to go home. Besides, it'll give me more time to lose anybody that might be following me._

Automatically, the minecart slowed down as it reached the end of the cavern. Another ladder, rusted by time and use, stood on the wall. Tools used to extract Dust from the ground were littered on the ground, abandoned by their former Faunus users.

Swinging out of the metal transport, he grabbed a rung and began climbing upwards. Unexpectedly, he realized he was approaching a well-maintained trapdoor.

 _That's bad. Somebody else knows of the mine system and might be using it. If they're hunting me..._

Cautiously, he opened it- before it hit wood. He looked up and recognized that he had hit the underside of a bed. Around him was-

 _...Is it me, or are these... no, they're not pornos. But they look damn similar. Too close for my taste. And plus, there's a load of places to hide cameras._

 _My hunter is a speedo enthusiast. What joy..._

He decided to ignore the magazines and refused to think about the bits of clothing lightly scattered around him. Carefully, he took the only book that didn't look perverted and opened it up.

 _Owned by Yang Xiao Long. Read this, and suffer the wrath of my fists, huh? Xiao Long... that's awfully familiar._

Then he skipped to the last entry.

 _A silver-eyed hero, silent and strong like the moon..._

He put down the book and covered his face, blushing lightly.

* * *

 _Hi, mom. How are you doing?_

Ruby Rose stood before her mother's grave as a light snow fell on the already white ground. In front of her was the sea. Behind her was the only forest of Patch, and even further was Signal.

 _I got accepted into Beacon early. I get to see the school you went to!_

She smiled as the wind began to pick up, chilling her slightly. Waves crashed against the cliff as she turned away, her red cloak fluttering.

 _I'll be a huntress, mom. It's been my dream for a long, long, long time._

She began dashing through the trees, branches breaking under her feet. Although she wasn't using her Semblance, she was still fast, especially with a combat skirt on.

Soon, she reached a snow-covered clearing. Ruby recognized it as one of the training grounds of Signal: she wasn't too far away from her old academy. She also was close to the Vale Transportation Services stop at Signal, so she could go to the mainland.

 _Yang, I know you like driving around that motorcycle of yours, but don't leave me behind! At least I know where you are due to your scroll..._

 _How to get to downtown Vale..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she stopped before a horde of Beowolves. They didn't have any bone armor on them, so she knew that they were just recently born. Of what, she didn't know.

Ruby activated her weapon: Crescent Rose. With a deadly scythe blade that had a sniper as a handle, she was Death's little girl, playing with her blood-red weapon. She aimed at the Grimm-

"Don't shoot!"

Two Beowolves went down, headless, as a stranger rolled to the side to avoid Ruby's sniper shot. He landed on his feet, parrying a Beowolf's clumsy swipe by knocking its paw away with the flat of his tachi. (Someone knows her weapons.) The remains of the Grimm blew away.

Ruby silently looked at him. Although he was good-looking, with silver eyes and black hair, he wasn't her type. And plus, she took "stranger danger" very seriously.

"What are you doing! Waiting for the wolves to eat you after Grandma!?" he asked as he barely dodged a more powerful and accurate attack from another, larger Beowolf before solidly kicking its jaw off. He then harshly grabbed the Grimm and threw it at Ruby.

She reacted and claimed the Grimm's life as it dissipated into rose petals. "What was that for!?" Ruby demanded uncharacteristically. "Grimm are-"

"The least of your problems! Just sweep them up!" the stranger interrupted as he disemboweled one of the shadowy wolves (do Grimm have guts?).

As more Grimm rushed towards the two from the forest, Ruby planted the blade of her weapon into the ground before pointing the muzzle at the horde. She began firing deadly, high-velocity sniper shots, tearing the darkness incarnate apart. Roses filled the air, leaving the question- how many of those thorny flowers did Ruby pick?

Finishing the last Grimm off, Ruby turned and watched the stranger stupidly embed his weapon into one of the Beowolves.

 _Huntress Rule #1: Never intentionally throw your weapon away. Especially at Grimm._

He turned and run towards Signal, drawing more Grimm than Ruby could comfortably deal with from the forest. She realized he had attracted more than just newborn Beowolves: there were some Creeps and even a Ursa.

She tried thinning the herd by firing more piercing sniper shots, but the Grimm horde grew faster than she could kill off Beowolves. The only way left was to harvest the Grimm-

Ruby stepped back as the Grimm were engulfed in an explosion of metal shards and fire. This was unfamiliar to her: she knew no weapon that could explode, acting as both incendiary and shrapnel bomb.

 _The tachi. It had marks indicating segments: those could be the shrapnel, especially if there's loads of layers. The fire though... most likely fire Dust. In what concentration, I don't know. But it's cool!_

Grimm either burned into ashes or dissipated into dark dust, both of which blew away in the wind.

"Well, that was fun. Where did the hilt go..."

He found it at the dead center of a hole void of snow. Picking it up, he twisted the hilt, allowing Dust to form the foundation of the tachi blade. Sparks then flew, allowing his weapon to attract the pieces of its blade. Soon, it was repaired.

"Oh, no ice. Should be easier to travel to Vale. I feel lucky."

Ruby couldn't stand it. The way he ignored her. The way he almost got her killed. The way he cared more about his weapon than a little girl.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT WEAPON!" she squealed (like a fangirl).

He stared at her. "...You're going to stalk me, aren't you?" he said.


	4. 3: Oh, and One of Those Little Umbrellas

_Wow! Around a thousand views in two weeks. Thank you for enjoying this. Please come here for your mandatory hugs. \\(T-T)/_

 _Life was wrecking me. APs, tests, life interfered way too much. I did not intend to go on a month's worth of not posting. So I'll try to post a chapter per two or three weeks. Not because I don't love writing this, but because life conspires against me._

 _I've renamed this fanfic. "Lunanatus (Birth of the Moon)" seems more appropriate. After all, this is an RWBY universe expansion._

 _Also, did you notice the verbatim from the Yellow Trailer? I don't think I'll get in trouble for that... or will I? (Rooster Teeth, please tell me no.)_

 _Are you ready for the OC's name reveal? Maybe even some teasing and heavy boob references?_

* * *

 **Chapter III: Oh, and One of Those Little Umbrellas**

* * *

" _I... wish for death."_ the stranger croaked as he weakly gripped the devil's hand.

Fires crackled around him: his home, swarmed by hordes of endless Grimm, was gone. There was no shelter from the bitter cold of the winter and the unfair judgement of the heavens.

All around him laid the dead bodies of his relatives. They had died fighting the Grimm, against a wave of monsters that relentlessly hunted and slaughtered them.

The moon was constant, staring down at him in somber silence.

Salem's eyes brightened with sick delight as she smiled disturbingly. " _A wise choice, child. Death to humanity, which has done nothing but make you suffer?"_

His silver eyes focused and stared into Salem's _. "I wish for death. I wish... for your eternal, inevitable death."_

Salem gasped as she dropped the teen, stumbling back in pain. She felt like she was being born again- except as a disabled, disfigured baby. Her mortality settled into her, beginning to weigh her soul down into Hell.

" _YOU B****** CHILD! WORTHLESS SCUM OF DUST! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AGAINST ME, MOTHER OF ALL!"_

He smiled grimly, his silver eyes glaring at her, chilling her hell-hardened soul. " _So that I can kill you, mother of Grimm."_

* * *

Three girls faced off in Junior's ruined bar. With the smell of alcohol, the feel of the damaged flooring, and the sight of shattered columns and dropped weapons, tension ruled the club.

Militia and Melanie both glared at Yang as they took stances to combat Yang. In other words, they were going to protect Junior's balls from more death-squeezes from the brawler. After all, to make babies with him, Junior needed testicles (and possibly Viagra).

In other words, two (sort-of) yanderes hot for Grizzly Beard wanted to kill Yang. How is something that will not be mentioned, because death by yandere(s) is always overkill.

Should she be slashed apart by stiletto heels? Or should she be ripped apart by claws? Maybe her death sentence should be both? Or maybe Junior should put her down himself? Maybe something more vicious should be done?

Whatever the case, the two would fight tooth and nail for their boss. They were envious of Yang, too.

How many people are as buxom as Yang? Very few.

How many are blondes? Fewer than very few.

How many are good looking? A handful.

How many have lilac eyes that could drive men crazy? Only one.

In other words, this was not going to be a pretty fight. No longer was it just slaps and "you b****!"; now it was vicious strikes and "Go to hell!"

Yang took the initiative and leapt from the music controls as "From Shadows" began. She struck first by firing shotgun blasts at the twins, to see if she could separate them. Individually, they were no problem, but together they were deadly. After all, they were called the Malachite Twins (and not Militia and Melanie). The two femme fatales had a reputation to uphold.

Both backflipped away from the shots in a synchronized motion. They weren't going to separate willingly against an enemy as strong as Yang.

Inside, Yang sighed. At least she tried against the envious twins. Now she'd have to get dirty with the twins and punch them out hard.

As she landed and rolled to break her fall, she fired off more shells at the twins. This time, she was trying to hit them and take them out of commission, even if for a few seconds.

Militia and Melanie separated, strafing in opposite directions under the storm of Yang's bullets. They agilely weaved left and right as they both rushed towards Yang, forming what Yang recognized as a pincer attack.

She realized she needed to wait for one of them to get closer. She chose Melanie, since she fought primarily with kicks. Yang was not good with kicks.

As the cyan twin approached, Yang fired Ember Cecilia point-blank into her opponent's face. Melanie simply deflected the shot off of her stiletto heel with a upwards kick.

 _Well, darn it! This isn't going to be good..._

She ducked as Militia slashed the air an inch above her with her crimson claws, almost slicing off a lock of her blonde hair. _That little b****... She deserves to die!_

Yang aimed a shot at the red-clad girl as she came into her field view, her back facing towards her as if asking for it. Instead of connecting, however, Militia leapt away to her left. As she did so, Yang heard a new sound- the sound of metal lightly cutting through glass.

She immediately went into a guard position, her arms defending her head and chest as Melanie unleashed a powerful aerial kick that made Yang slide 10 whole feet away. _At this rate I'll be taking a hit. But it's not just that..._

 _Is it me, or are they aiming for my boobs and my hair?_

Yang, of course, was right.

The blonde opened fire again, aiming at Melanie. Again, however, the cyan twin deflected it, this time over her and into one of the crystal pillars.

Militia rushed forwards and battered Yang's guard with her claws, forcing her to retreat step by step under the red twin's ferocious assault. Yang thought of her at first as the support, with her quiet voice and shy demeanor, but as she weathered blows she realized Militia was the more aggressive fighter of the two, with tiger-like attacks.

As Militia finished her move, Melanie stepped in and performed flying kicks that accurately hit Yang's guard, breaking it and forcing the blonde to back up and surrender the fight's momentum. She then executed a low kick that almost swept Yang off her feet.

Yang grunted from the impact and fired point-blank at Melanie's head, but Militia was ready to jump in and deflect the shot. No way was the twin letting Junior do only one of the Malachite Twins: her love needed double the pleasure.

 _This coordination is too good... I'll have to make an opening, then._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Militia viciously clawed her left arm. Although she wasn't hurt due to her Aura, she could feel the sharpness of the weapon as it depleted her Aura a bit.

She brought up her arms in a futile attempt to guard again as Melanie spun and unleashed two flying kicks, the sheer impact and sharpness of the stiletto heel digging into Yang's body. As the blonde reeled back from the force of the attack, Militia spun to the right and finished the combo with a single kick, sending Yang flying backwards.

Yang flipped backwards onto the floor, almost landing on her chest and breasts and confirming that the Malachite Twins had a thing against her bust size. She hit the ground on her right side before using the remaining force to roll onto her feet. Now in a rage, she fired a round from Ember Cecilia, rushing towards Melanie.

The twins had relaxed before Yang's right straight sent the cyan twin halfway across the room. Militia took a second to react, snapping to attention.

Yang aimed a left hook at Militia's face, but she found the red twin wasn't as surprised as the blonde had thought when she diverted the blow away with a swipe of her right claw. She wasn't worried though as she hit her with a right straight. _This is so much easier!_

She tried the same tactic again by spinning counterclockwise and arming a brutal backhand slap against Militia. She was confident that the flow of battle was coming back to her.

Militia deflected the attack with her left claw. She raised her left elbow to defend against Yang's roundhouse kick, grunting from the sheer force. Even though she still had Aura left (which protected her from harm and, by extension, pain), the blonde's attacks made the red twin's body feel battered and sore.

Then the barrage of fists began. Left straight, shotgun blast, right straight, shotgun, left hook, right- no shotgun. It was a mess for the twin as she desperately focused on the storm and tried to avoid bearing the full force of the attacks. If any of them hit her, she was a goner. And then Junior wouldn't get two times the pleasure!

Yang kicked Militia's leading right leg, unbalancing the claw combatant as well as surprising her. The blonde unleashed a uppercut, punching her opponent into the air, helpless. Another two acted to juggle the red twin and prepare for the finishing blow.

Melanie got up, groaning, before turning her head to watch her twin soar through the air and crash through another one of the crystal pillars. Her eyes flared up with anger: how dare does the buxom b**** destroy her Junior's home!

Meanwhile, the blonde fired Ember Cecilia close to Melanie's head, but the cyan twin backflipped agilely away. Another blast came close, but Melanie again deflected the shot off her stiletto heel. The Machalite then jumped and did a flying kick, accurately hitting Yang's shotgun-boosted right straight.

 _Her kicks are an issue, since she's good enough to defend against them. Their range allows her to intercept my attacks, even when I use Ember Cecilia. There's no end to her attacks either, so she also has good stamina. Looks like I'll have to force it close._

The cyan twin, however, seemed to know what Yang was thinking as she began executing low kicks that the brawler couldn't guard against. Since an Aura's "hitbox" covered the whole body, Yang realized what the kicker was trying to accomplish.

 _Guess it's no good to give and take anymore, huh?_

 _I hate using kicks! Never been good at them._

Clumsily, Yang managed to whirl around and deliver a roundhouse kick, which Melanie easily ducked under. As she hit Melanie with a (relatively) weak kick, the cyan twin again struck with an annoying low kick.

 _S**** it, I'll just punch her!_

The brawler backed off a bit out of the range of Melanie's arc. Just before the cyan twin let fly another kick, Yang accurately stopped Melanie's attacking foot with a shotgun blast.

Grunting in frustration, Melanie let loose three deadly kicks. Unfortunately, Yang already had her guard up.

 _Good. She's losing her focus. Her kicks aren't as vicious._

Her attention went back to reality as Melanie kicked her back a few meters to gain space. _Dammit! I've lost the range advantage!_

The cyan twin's green eyes met the brawler's violet ones. Both tilted their heads, as if saying "Really?" as well as "Just die already."

It was time for the final-

"Ruby, get off of me," a new voice spoke just behind Yang.

"BUT I'VE GOT TO SEE THAT WEAPON! IT'S SO COOL!" the red-haired gothic girl exclaimed. "Can I just touch it!?"

"No."

The two entered the wrecked club. Ruby was on a stranger's back, scrambling for his silver tachi (which he was holding away from her).

Ruby pouted cutely. "Hmph! Meanie!"

The stranger's silver eyes closed. "How long did that take for you to figure out?" he asked. "Because it was pretty obvious."

"I figured it out from the moment I met you."

"Liar. You didn't know until I ate all your cookies."

Ruby's face showed shock. "WAIT, THAT WAS YOU!?" she shouted. "THAT'S IT, I'LL- I'LL"

"Keep on annoying me?" he interrupted. "No thank you."

He finally managed to shake her off, tossing her a few feet behind Yang, before massaging his own shoulders. "Jeez, you're surprisingly heavy for a five foot kid," he complained. "Cut back on chocolate chip, Ruby."

Yang watched as Ruby activated Crescent Rose and rushed forwards towards the stranger. Unexpectedly, he dodged perfectly before easily snatching up her weapon (and Ruby along with it).

"Not bad. Looks dangerous, though, so I'm betting you're better than most. Let's test it."

Experimentally, he swung it around, easily carving red flashes in the air while Ruby held onto her weapon for dear life.

"YANG! HELP ME!" she managed to shout.

The brawler started towards her adorable little sister, but realized too late that Melanie was behind her. _Shoot... if only-_

The stranger slammed the scythe's blade into the ground, making Ruby lose her grip on her precious weapon. He aimed and fired as Melanie's sharpened heel descended towards Yang.

He stared at the cyan twin. "You're using an hidden weapon to fight me, one on one, in broad light. You might as well try to assassinate me with a shotgun," he said, ridiculing Melanie. "You may be good at kicks. But so are many, many other people."

"Hey!" Yang shouted, slightly offended.

Meanwhile, Melanie dashed towards the stranger, spinning and performing a reverse kick.

He lunged forwards and gently caught her before she could fall.

Melanie looked up at him. He stared back down with gentle eyes.

Yang, meanwhile, was on fire, glaring at him with red eyes. She was ready to rip out his manhood when she realized he was choking her with his right arm.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, let your sweet dreams go take you... May your cries, and your fears, crush you dead tonight..."

Ruby was watching him in confusion. Yang's big sister instinct immediately activated as she put her between him and her little sister.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed. "Stop making it R-rated! You're showing a killing to my little sis!"

"It's not rape, it's not suggestive of sex, it's not beating a loved one, it's not drug-related, and there's next to none nudity. Of course it's PG!" he retorted easily as he continued to strangle Melanie. "Plus, you're not in a position to argue."

"What did I even do!?" Yang asked, glaring at him.

He took a deep breath. "You sexually assaulted the owner of the bar, damaged property by wrecking the bar, flooring, and structural supports, assaulted and committed battery against the twins, and ordered a drink while underage." he said.

"But I never got my Strawberry Sunrise!"

* * *

"Neo, I need you to get rid of Bombshell Blonde over there. I'm fine with Junior knowing about me, since he runs a barely legal business. But Blonde saw me there. We can't leave witnesses."

Neo nodded, her pink- no, now brown eyes looking at him. She smiled in a oddly disturbing way as she twirled her weapon, letting it open up like the dainty umbrella it was.

Torchwick sighed, satisfied. He didn't want to resort to such desperate measures. But with his plan to wreck Vale in danger, he really didn't have a choice. Either Neo would kill Bombshell Blonde, or Cinder would kill him.

Still, one thing nagged at Torchwick. Cinder told him not to harm someone with silver eyes... and that person was there. Eclipse.


	5. 4: Bruising

_Lol (lots of love) to all my readers! T-T_

 _I know OC stories don't tend get lots of love. So thank you for taking to time to read this!_

 _Reading this means you've gotten past my interpretation of the RWBY universe. For example, I made the Malachite Twins yandere. You'll see more._ _ **THIS WILL INCLUDE SEXUALITY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

 _Also, I'll keep on writing "suggestively". It is of adolescents, by an adolescent, after all._

 _By the way, a little questionnaire:_

 _1) Is how I portray the characters in character or believable?_

 _2) Do you like the OC? Does he "fit"?_

 _3) Is it cool if I introduce characters out of their season? (Like introing Neo from Season 2 in this version of the Yellow Trailer?)_

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Bruising**

* * *

"It's a good thing you didn't get your drink then. You drive. Don't add drinking to that."

"You know- wait, what's your name?" Yang said.

He stared at her. "I'm not telling you. If I do, you'll stalk me. Ruby is bad enough. I don't need you too."

"You will tell me. And if you, you will taste my fists," Yang responded. "So tell me now."

He looked at her. "You're as stubborn as your sister."

"I'll ask Ruby then."

"Good luck with that. Either way, you won't know. So-"

The stranger stopped his words as he sidestepped a missile, sleek and fast. "Oh, who is it now? The annoying middle sister?" he grumbled.

"You'll pay for it. I don't care if you didn't do it."

Junior stood up, a little worse for wear after Yang's sucker punch and ball grab, as he prowled menacingly towards Yang. He-

"Can I just beat this guy up? He's annoying."

Yang and Ruby just stared at his unconcerned face as Junior leveled his cluster missile launcher at the stranger and fired. Projectiles traveled randomly, ensuring that the mysterious silver-eyed teen had no way of dodging.

He dodged.

"Who's this grizzly bear?" he complained. "And that smell too... somebody's been drinking a twelve-pack too hard."

Junior glared at the stranger as he heard the insults. "You... I'll-"

He stopped as he noticed Ruby. For an incredibly long moment, he stared at the red-haired girl. He looked up and down, from the combat skirt that revealed knee socks (which concealed thighs) to the curves made barely noticeable by her clothing. For a 15-year-old girl, Ruby had an exceptional amount of moe. If she revealed even a bit...

"Nevermind, he's Pedobear," the stranger said. "Don't you have a job, Yang?"

Yang's violet eyes widened as she glared at Junior, positioning herself between Ruby and the bar owner. "You are not touching my sister," she growled.

The stranger chuckled. "Aw, that love right there. I'll leave you to your spat. Not my problem-"

He spun, his weapon out in an instant as he deflected a thrust away from Yang. "You know Yang, you seem to be really popular. I wonder why people seem keen on beating you up..." Easily, he looked at the short newcomer. "Neo, right?"

The blonde turned, just for a moment, to see the second stranger. She noticed the height difference, and snickered.

Dressed in a gothic-styled lady's dress in pink, brown, and white, Neo was cute- and obviously deadly with her weaponized lacy umbrella. Her eyes constantly changed color from strawberry to chocolate to vanilla, completing the disturbingly adorable villain.

The stranger wasn't affected. Killing his enemy wasn't a big deal.

"You can take care of Pedobear. I'll just make Tri-Pint feel the burn."

"Not until you tell me your name."

He turned, slightly surprised. "You're still stuck up about that?" he asked. "No."

Yang glared dangerously at him. "Then I'll rip off your balls until you tell me."

"You can only do that once, you know."

"I don't care."

"... Fine. Keep your hands to yourself, though. You already touched and crushed Junior's dangler."

The blonde sighed. "That was to interrogate him."

He sighed back, mockingly. "I call sexual assault by sexual person."

"You are impossible."

"I thought you-"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him as a cascade of missiles burst past the blonde. As he did so, he flicked his weapon, causing his tachi's handle to lengthen into a polearm.

"Naginata," Yang called.

"YARI!" Ruby said.

"Remind me to get Ruby a cookie," the stranger replied. "Also, you suck at identifying weapons."

"WHY YOU-"

Ruby jerked her head towards the fighting duo. Yang had her hands around the stranger's throat- at least, she would have if the stranger wasn't forcing her hands away from him. She was on top of him, shifting left, then right, but always closer to him. And then...

"Why are you getting so close? And why are you inching your boobs towards my face? That's weird."

Yang's face flushed red as she rolled off, before aiming a left straight at him.

The stranger side-stepped. "Hey, I love a good spar as much as you do. But don't you think this is a terrible time?" he said. "You have a bartender boss who want to make you pay in cash and body, along with a sadistic woman-child killer who wants you dead. Get your priorities straight."

"You..."

"Are right." He sighed. "You know what Yang? This isn't working out. Just call me Wang Chang'e."

Both Ruby and Yang stared at the stranger. The name he gave out seemed too good to be true. But it was all they got.

"Yang and then Wang..." Ruby muttered. "YangbangWang."

Both the silver-eyed teen and the blonde beauty spit out blood (not really). Yang did so because she didn't want to admit she wanted to (kinda) bang Wang- she would never admit it to the dick, but he was hot. He was also an a**hole...

Wang did so because it was the worst... abomination he had ever heard. Granted, Wang wasn't his real name (it was Eclipse) but he still felt hurt. And besides, banging Yang was the least of his concerns.

Plus, did Ruby know what she just said!? She practically told both of them to have sex! Who was teaching her these things!? The author!?

Meanwhile, Junior seemed to be even more pissed off. (Remember that testicle grab Yang gave him?)

"Well, mind we all team up? I'm starving, and I bet you're parched." Wang asked.

Yang stared at him. "And what makes you say that?" she replied hesitantly.

"You didn't get a Strawberry Sunrise, which is great."

Ruby tried her best not to laugh as the two began to argue. Yang would never admit it, but Ruby would say that they were a good pair. Neither could tolerate too much BS, and both could be pretty sassy. Opposites really did attract. At least, that's what the anime she watched showed...

She didn't have to worry about her older sister, for now. He was there.

"Mind we mess up Junior again?" Wang pointed his yari at the bartender boss. "He's easier to deal with."

"Fine. What about Neo?" Yang said, resigned to the fact that Wang was leading the show. Defeat was in her eyes as she found herself no longer in control.

"I'll take care of her if she gets too close. Now... Ruby?"

The red-haired teen snapped back to attention. "Y-Yeah?"

"Get your scythe and keep both twins down. They're going to be annoying if they get up," he ordered.

All three soon assumed position. Yang was in front, facing the human bear and his cluster rocket launcher. Before, she was slightly nervous when she had to face the man: a well-dressed wall of muscle armed with a beard that really needed a trim. But now, with Wang right behind her...

Junior was s****ed, that was for sure. As for Neo...

Nah, that's not important right now. What you want is Junior being beaten up.

Wang approached, flipping over Yang as he twirled his yari in a circle, deflecting missiles and thrusting once to pull Junior in closer.

Grizzly Beard gave it as good as he got, barely parrying (somehow) with the muzzle of his rocket launcher before rushing forwards to tackle the silver-eyed teen.

He smirked, his yari flashing as a metallic arc as he slashed through Junior's aura and drew blood.

"Funny thing, Aura ain't invincible," Wang lectured. "It cannot and will not protect against all harm. That's something everyone but me forgets."

Junior withdrew, horrified as he felt crimson liquid soak his vest and undershirt. But he was too slow to respond in kind since beautiful Yang unleashed a wildfire of punches.

This time, his Aura managed to protect him. Bad timing. He had to feel the blonde's fists impact his face, balls, and body painfully before he went unconscious again. Of course, he still had his balls.

"That was faster than I thought," Wang said. "Well, I suppose we should clean up your mess, Yang."

Yang growled (cutely). "There's more where that came from, you know," she threatened, referring to how she messed up Junior.

"Good. Do the same on Neo, then," he easily replied. Then-

The blonde's lilac eyes widened as Neo savagely jabbed her umbrella forwards, gouging off flesh from Wang. Fortunately, the silver-eyed teen managed to dodge most of the pint's attacks.

He was bleeding. As if he had no Aura.

Yang would be the first to admit he was a dick. That he had no such thing as empathy. That he would be the type of guy to really die, alone, in a hole. Yet no matter how much she convinced herself that Wang was not her type, her heart kept on beating faster as she fought with, argued with, and loved him. No matter what, she couldn't stop seeing Wang as the hero in her dreams.

Ever since her fiasco at Signal, she stopped dating (but not flirting). Nobody really appealed to her anymore, no matter how hot they were. And just when she felt like she recovered from love, the romantic force sucker punched her like she punched Junior in the dick.

Wang was hers, for good or worse. Yang wasn't going to let Neo claim him.

"Yang? Ah, s**** it, this isn't working."

One umbrella blade passed dangerously close to Yang's ahoge. Wang managed to parry it, despite the awkward position he was forced into, before slashing and cutting a bit of lace off from Neo's dress.

He then kicked Yang in the shin. Painfully.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"What was your zoning out for? I swear-"

Interrupted again, he backstepped out of the way of Neo's deadly weapon. He was fine, despite three cuts that bleed annoyingly. His clothing... not so much.

They were glorified tatters now. His blue jeans appeared to be professionally ripped (they weren't) and his white shirt showed off his body, hanging by a handful of threads.

Yang realized she was staring, and blushed hard. Then she thought about his sass, and got angry.

Wang was doing fine. Neo, although agile, was predictable with her use of illusions... subpar. At least, that was how it was until Yang used her Semblance.

The silver-eyed teen's white shirt became ashes. 10 liens of fabric and thread became zero liens of combustion products and chemical odors.

Finally, Wang became pissed off. Yang should been happy. She finally beat the silver teen at something.

She regretted it.

"Yang... You're paying. And Neo..."

His silver eyes glared at Neo harshly like the cold of space. No longer did he wield his yari with carelessness.

The first thrust came slow, slow enough for Neo to easily parry. As soon as her blade hit his, she knew she messed up.

Silver arcs began carving up her Aura, slashing off lace and damaging her weapon. Neo's easy breathing became faster and harder as she desperately tried to keep up with Wang.

A whirlwind of spear-ends and slices drove her into the wall. She held up her weapon to defend, but met with what she could only describe as a RPG.

And if Ruby's testimony was to be believed, it would bring down the rest of Junior's club.

"Go home, kid."

He led the explosive fly as Yang dragged Ruby out of the building before an explosion rocked the neighborhood.

Ruby's prediction was wrong, in the wrong way. The building around the now derelict club now looked like miniature slums.

"Dammit, bad choices. I might need a drink..."

From the wreckage, Wang clambered out. His jeans were now shorts, and his shirt was gone. He was now... male fanservice. Pissed off male fanservice.

"Neo got away."

Yang grabbed him by the shoulder. "That's not important," she said.

"You're right. Going somewhere else is," he replied.

"No. Your real name."

"You're never going to let that go, eh?" the silver-eyed teen asked.

She sighed. She was getting tired of his evasive answers. She wanted him to be honest. "Can you at least tell me? I won't tell anyone else."

The blonde really wanted an answer. Not for any selfish reason, but because she wanted to at least say his name.

The stranger saw this and sighed as well. Her lilac eyes finally broke his resolve to keep on lying- at least, to her.

"Fine..." he complained.

He got up close to her and pulled her towards him. His face came closer to her's, closer to her lips... and then past that towards her ear.

"...Eclipse."

Yang blushed. _Since when did I start acting like a little school-girl!_? She could swear that she saw a tinge of red on his face as well, but dismissed it since her soreness finally caught up to her.

There was only one thing left.

Yang executed a ball grab on Eclipse. Her face went bright red, but she ignored it.

"You're coming with us," she ordered, as if she was dominant.

A quiet groan of pain escaped his lips before he clenched his jaw. "Why..." he managed to ask.

Ruby answered for the blonde. "So she can bang you."

Eclipse was rewarded with a vise-grip on his jewels. Pain and nausea flowed throughout his body.

"N-No..."

It was a long, awkward night of pain, bruised testicles, and sex references. Curse the author.

* * *

"Ah~ I'm so tired~"

Attractively, Yang yawned as the Vale transport flew towards Patch. To her left was her adorable sister, sleeping on her shoulder. And to her right...

"...dammit... should've gotten... crotch plate..."

... was a moaning Eclipse.

The blond smiled innocently as she snickered under her breath. _Serves you right, scumbag. After all, there's no way you could ever beat me!_

 _Another guy tastes the dust!_

"... do you... grab... balls..." the silver-team managed to groan out.

"Mmhm. I daresay I've given many a wonderful blowjob," Yang easily replied.

"... BS," he said. "Virgin. Nobody that's done it would react to YangbangWang as much as you did."

He moaned loudly, in pain, as Yang grabbed his balls again. All the pain he managed to massage away without touching his dick or testicles came back with insurance.

"What did you say?" Her lilac eyes glared at him as she spoke with her falsely sweet voice. "More, you little masochist~? Haven't you learned to not mess with the Yangbang-"

She shut up as she realized what she was touching again.

Another moan (obviously not sexual) burst throughout the transport, surprising some of the other night passengers. They all assumed that the two teens were doing it, and pretended nothing had happened.

"Aren't you trying to be Ruby's best and only big sis?" Eclipse croaked out. "Wouldn't be great if your little sis show us doing it..."

"I would never do you. You're a dick. You have no empathy."

"Keep on going."

"And..."

The blonde stopped. She look at Eclipse, then at her memory of the mysterious stranger in her dreams.

"You've seen my dreams. It's you."

His eyes widened in surprise despite how much the pain clouded them. "So it was you..." he whispered uncharacteristically.

 _Now approaching: Patch. All passengers at this stop, please prepare for your departure._

Gently, Yang carried Ruby onto her back and held out her hand to Eclipse.

He took it, gently. Then he went back to nursing his bruised balls.

* * *

 _By the way, I'm assuming 1 Lien = 1 USD. I'm not familiar enough with any other currencies, so I'm sticking with what I know for sure._

 _Well, that was a fun, barely T rated, chapter. Might bump it to M._


	6. 5: Tending to Injuries

_4 months. S***. I was a bit busy writing the other stories on my page... T-T_

 _Yes, I really love writing this. That's coming from someone who procrastinated on the last chapter. I know, I said hiatus. I lied._

 _Yeah, the writing is a bit slow. Spending three chapters on a trailer? Not the best idea I've had. But I do have to intro the main OC. Also, this is the chapter where my addiction for battles shows._

 _There will be more OCs to form an OC (not OP) team in a later chapter._ _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

 _By the way, can a relationship burn fast and slow? I'm going for that._

* * *

 **Chapter V: Tending to Injuries**

* * *

"You know Yang, this is completely your fault."

Eclipse complained bitterly as Yang rolled her eyes as she stuck bandages onto his cuts. His silver eyes stared into Yang's lilac ones accusingly.

"And how is that?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"You are the most distracting person I have ever known. You annoy me, you're aggressive, and you have a sister in tow to pull the slack."

"Well, let's see. I'm dominant, you're the most snarky person I've ever met, and you're a dick. Did I forget that you're an unredeemable a***hole?"

"Oh, by the way... nobody wants an Amazon. Besides, if I'm a dick you're a pu-"

Yang slammed Eclipse into the wall, her eyes now red as he stared him down. "Go any further, and I'll make sure you won't have any kids," she growled, dangerously pinning him like a tigress.

He laughed and dared to smile in her face. "Sure. No kids with you," he countered.

Violently (yet elegantly) she snatched his balls and tried to crush them under her grip. This time...

 _It's as if my hands are pulling against something... but what is it? Either way, I can't grind his testicles into paste and blood..._

Eclipse tried his hardest to suppress it. He really did. But Yang was too buxom, too beautiful, too strong. Especially strong.

He moaned (in pain) so loudly that Yang heard someone fall out of bed in the room behind them. Ruby.

The blonde's heart stopped. First, she had made Eclipse moan as if she was having sex with him. Second, Ruby would immediately come to find out what happened and inevitably (and adorably) tease her. And finally, she realized what she was doing- gripping him in his no-no place...

Eclipse was sweating heavily, his breathing audible and fast. As he looked at Yang, his heartbeat sped up. Red flooded through his cheeks, and as those lilac eyes tried to meet his silver ones, he closed his eyes, shying away from them.

"YANG! GET A ROOM!" Ruby squeaked from an adjacent room. "I CAN HEAR YOU TWO YANGBANGWANGING IT HERE!"

"RUBY! GET BACK IN BED! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!"

As the two began another sibling war, Eclipse finally managed to rein in his pain and stand up, if weakly. He staggered towards the exit from hell: Yang's bedroom.

He never made it. Curse Yang's speedo magazines. And worse... he had to slip onto a certain blonde.

Yang meets floor. Eclipse meets Yang. Face meets boobs, boobs meet face, and foot meets testicles.

That would've been the end of Eclipse's life, and thus this fanfic. Luckily, a wild Taiyang Xiao Long came into Yang's bedroom.

"... And what's my baby girl doing with her boyfriend?" the brawler father asked, his blue eyes staring at his daughter's prone form. "And why so soon?"

Yang was too much of a mess to reply, since she had (for the first time in years) a guy in her cleavage. Eclipse couldn't, even if he wanted to: he was in too much agony to get anything meaningful out of his mouth. Besides, the blonde wonder's rack muffled whatever the silver-eyed teen said.

That left Ruby to explain everything.

"Yang and Wang were having a loud Yangbangwang."

They soon were forced downstairs into the living room.

"I need an icepack..."

"Don't give him it. He's a mean person."

"And he stole my cookies!"

Taiyang rubbed the stubble of what was once his beard as he tried to process everything. To him, the newcomer pulled some pranks and his daughters got him in the nuts.

He was proud of them. Well, except for the excessive force applied to male genitalia... since whoever Yang's boyfriend was, he needed balls.

This brought back memories... when Raven did it to him. Granted, it was accidental and purely his own fault, but it still hurt like hell. It also gave him an appreciation for strong women.

Let's face it. Taiyang was a bit of a masochist.

"Yang..." the buxom beauty's father began. "You're too harsh on him. Lighten up, baby girl, 'cause the way you're treating him, he'll ditch you."

The abused teenage boy bit his tongue to not groan. "I'm not even her girlfriend. Yang ball-handled me into coming here," he said.

"After you took down Junior's club!" Yang retorted.

He glared at her. "It was already long beyond repair when you came through it."

"You two, just stop," Taiyang ordered. "Now, I get you both are having a lover's dispute-"

"Me and him! No way, not happening!"

"What did I say?"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby burst as she stared down Eclipse. "You need to apologize, Wang! For stealing my cookies, for giving my big sis a beatdown, and for destroying property! You're not a hero!"

Instead of arguing back, Taiyang just saw the silver-eyed teen sigh, almost sadly. It was as if he'd just agreed with Ruby's words.

"I'm sorry... for, well, lots of stuff. I'm not even sure where to start..." the now gloomy teen said. "Um..."

Yang, meanwhile, looked at him in a new light (at least, as far as Taiyang could tell). Her lilac eyes, once harsh like an inferno, now radiated some sympathy like a bonfire. Not much of an improvement when up close... but better.

"You know... I might have overreacted..." his older daughter began.

"But I'm still a dick, aren't I?" Eclipse replied. "It's fine, might as well be honest..."

"You are, but you're not afraid to admit it. I guess... I like that," Yang admitted. "Next time... just be a better person, okay?"

Unfortunately, it was all an illusion that Taiyang wished happened.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU MONSTER! LET ME BREAK YOUR NUTS!"

"GIVE MY BACK MY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! YOU THIEF!"

"NOT AGAIN, YANG! AAARGGHH!"

It had unfortunately escalated into a full-on brawl, two against one. Taiyang pitied the silver-eyed teen; it seemed like there was no end to the torture from his eldest daughter.

It was getting out of hand. The pain to one reproductive part. The rampage of the double-X chromosomes. The defeat of the one Y chromosome victim.

Taiyang shouted.

"ALL OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!"

Everyone froze.

"IF YOU WANT TO TUSSLE, DO IT IN THE TRAINING ROOM! NOW!"

Two girls rushed off to the basement of the cabin. The remaining one tried to crawl, miserably, to the stairs... and failed. Looks like he took a savage beating.

The father of two lifted the poor boy onto his shoulder before rejoining his progeny downstairs.

It wasn't the most classy of places, made of wood and stone. But it was most certainly one of the most sturdy. After all, Taiyang had once punched the floor under the cabin and broke his left hand. Fun day.

If he couldn't mess up his own house, there was no way Yang could.

But he wasn't sure if the silver-eyed teen could. After all, he did survive nutshots from Yang... when she was armed with her gauntlets.

It was just two things: a stockpile of ammo and supplies... and an arena.

The supports were made of solid oak trunks, reinforced by the natural bedrock most of the basement was made off. Carved out of the bottom was a perfect circle, made of a light material even Qrow (in all his travels) never encountered before. It was helluva damage-resistant, though: perfect for power fighters like Yang.

Eclipse grunted in surprise as he stared at the material, causing Taiyang to stop. "What's that doing here..." he said gravely.

"What is, boy?"

"That... is called Saisho, or 'first' in my clan's forgotten language. Metal derived from Dust itself, then refined by the same material. It's... odd, for one."

That was new information, and it showed in everyone's face.

"What can it do?" Ruby asked.

"It has immense strength but exceptional lightness, and insanely hard to break. It's essentially the ideal material for humanity's weapons and creations... except that once it cools, it's next to impossible to reforge."

The buxom blonde snorted. "It can't be that hard to break."

Eclipse weakly smiled. "Not even the Grimm of legend can scratch it," he offered. "You'd need to detonate about a ton of Dust on it to bend it an inch."

Groaning a bit, he finally managed to stand up again, glaring at Yang. "Now, can I wing Xiao now?"

Everybody nodded as both trotted into the circle to beat each other up. After all, all were curious about the new stranger. He had information, he survived near castration, and he blew up a nightclub.

Eclipse tossed Ruby his tachi before beckoning laconically at Yang. "Come on. You've been waiting for this a long time now. I know how frustrated you've been this whole time, ever since. All that time... and tonight..."

He gently took her head by the chin and brought her close, closer. "I'll make you feel good."

This, of course, reduced Yang to another mess and sent her into another mental meltdown. She had encountered boys who had tried to attract her by saying sweet talk. And when she was in Signal, she went with them... until she realized they weren't really good people.

She had learned her lesson. Yet this time, her heart wasn't into it.

Ignore Eclipse? Her eyes involuntarily met his for what seemed like thousands of times.

Move away? Her body seemed to fill up with forgotten warmth and instead moved closer to him.

Hit him? Well-

Yang felt Eclipse sucker-punch her out of the arena. Although it wasn't at full power (she could tell), she could feel the air whoosh out of her lungs.

For a guy who used a bladed weapon, his strength was no joke. Yang could see him throwing punches that could stumble even her father.

She regained her balance and threw a haymaker, the wind whooshing around her right arm as it approached Eclipse's face like a missile.

He let it soar over him, tilting his head to the right as he let loose a left straight so fast it was a pale blur. It hit true, sliding past Yang's one-handed guard and into her leading shoulder.

The brawling blonde grunted as she slid backwards before forcibly rushing at the silver-eyed teen by firing Ember Cecilia.

With a spin, his roundhouse kick deflected her fiery lunge to the left, exposing her unguarded back. His other leg then chopped downwards, knocking her into the Saisho arena floor.

Her Aura took a severe hit as one-sixth of it dissipated away to protect her. As it did, her mind raced. _How on earth did he do that? I know he's not that powerful-_

She noted the silver glow around his arm and grimmly understood. _He focused his Aura around his arm to enhance it, to strengthen his skin and muscles. That's a pretty advanced technique. Not something you see everyday: expert control of Aura._

 _Luckily, I can do it too... just... well, not as well!_

Unlike Eclipse, however, she had a weapon. Soon, she was firing off shotgun blasts one after another.

He continued to weave around her, steadily pounding her Aura down to yellow, then close to red.

 _New strategy: time for buckshot._

Yang used a rare setting on Ember Cecilia: firing off all the ammo loading onto her dual gauntlets. The bullets sprayed the air in front of her with deadly metal, forcing Eclipse to finally take a handful of hits.

Quickly, she reloaded without the flourish she showed in Junior's club and fired experimentally. Grimm-slaying pellets burst through in a wide cone, again hitting her silver-eyed opponent.

 _I have you now, Eclipse. Your move._

And move he did, catching her wrists and disarming her by opening the clasps and slipping Ember Cecilia off of her arms. At the same time, he entered her space and struck with an aggressive knee to the stomach. Silver Aura glowed as he made contact with her again.

It was over. Yang was in the deep red, with no weapons, against an opponent who could easily match and overthrow her power with technique alone. Her Semblance was the only weapon left.

Yet she felt that he was waiting for her to use it. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Welp, I won and completely banged up Yang. Fun night," Eclipse yawned.

Before either Ruby or Yang could ask for another match, he was upstairs. Judging by his footsteps, he was approaching the kitchen to get something to eat. Yang couldn't blame him: she was hungry too.

Smoothly she ran up the steps and found him still in the middle of the kitchen. Puzzled, she walked around to face him and his horrified look.

"What's wrong? Saw something you liked~?" she teased meanly.

His silver eyes met her lilac ones, causing her to unconsciously look away. But her ears were open to what he said.

"WHAT IN REMNANT IS THIS!? T-THIS IS AN A-ABOMINATION!" Eclipse roared.

She turned in a 360 and realized what he was staring at: the mess everywhere. Trash was overflowing in the sinks and cans, creating a scene so bad Yang bet it was censored to him.

That day, Yang learned the true horror of Eclipse. Not his ability to deal with Grimm and Hunters/Huntresses, but-

You know what? I'm not saying.

* * *

He wouldn't let go of the damn soap. No matter Yang's attempts, he would not drop the damn soap. He would never bend down to pick up the damn soap.

Eclipse had cracked down on Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang like a prison warden. With a few well-chosen words and a disturbing voice, he whipped them into line and forced them to clean the... horror the mess was.

Sneak a cookie from a pocket and drop some crumbs? Ruby learned not to do it again when Eclipse force-fed her a burnt dessert she had made. The way he did it was fitting for an interrogation chamber- I mean, galley.

Use flambe to cook everything? Both Taiyang and Yang suffered through an intensive cooking course that made them dizzy. Just the ingredients seared pain into their heads.

Decide not to clean up after yourselves? That was one of the highest sins anyone could make in the kitchen. Ruby's Semblance was exhausted just from sweeping away every single crumb from every crook and nanny.

Yang had spent till midnight scrubbing the floor to a polished shine... as well as the tabletops, the cutlery, the dishes, the pans, etc.

By the time they finished at 3:00 AM, all three of the long-time residents were dead fish. Taiyang couldn't mourn Summer; he was next to dead. Ruby's natural energy was shut down; she was hibernating in her bed.

Yang... she couldn't move. The cleanup proved to be a workout beyond her current ability, and that's saying a lot. But she was awake.

Eclipse was fine. A bit tired, but that's part of his circadian rhythm.

"Well, good job," he said sincerely. His voice held none of the sarcasm when he had first met her.

She managed to flop onto her back and glare at him. "Jerk."

There it was. A small smile, genuine. It cut through the darkness of his character like moonlight.

He quickly frowned. "You didn't see that," he warned.

And just like that, Yang giggled. "No promises," she replied, winking. "You see, I have a loose mouth..."

Eclipse sighed, but Yang could see the beginnings of another smile. "Then I'll have to shut it."

He leaned in, his face coming closer, closer... enough to make the poor blonde go red in embarrassment and begin breathing like a fish.

Smirking, he instead picked her up.

"You're a bit heavy," he noted. "But that's to be expected from someone living on instant noodles for a few years."

She punched him in the face, but there was no force in it. As he looked at her questioningly, she turned away.

 _Hmm? What happened to the blonde who wanted to kill my balls with fire?_

 _Eh, oh well. To bed it is._

"Am I?"

Eclipse leaned in a bit. "Hmm?"

"Am I really that heavy...?" Yang asked gently, a far cry from the boisterous blonde bombshell he had first met.

He reached her bedroom's door and kicked it open. "Do you really care?" he asked.

"...Yeah."

"If you think nobody's going to like you 'cause of it, you're really dumb," he replied. "The people that are worth your time don't care or love that imperfection. Anything else?"

"Do you care?"

It caught him off-guard: a question between two souls. It ignited feelings that he tried so desperately to keep buried. Feelings that he kept under mind, body and will after he lost them... his family.

Warmth erupted in his heart. It was a pleasant feeling, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was happiness... or was that contentment? It was one of those two... from a loved one. Yet he wasn't sure if Yang counted...

 _Is she... precious to me? I mean, she's annoying and has more than once strong armed me into doing her thing..._

 _I don't know._

But the honest answer?

"Yep. Not everyday you find a girl with muscle tone like your's."

The fangirl in Yang's mind was squealing in delight. Unfortunately, it was like a whisper in a pounding thunderstorm.

"Come on. Bedtime."

Yang felt the soft fabric of her mattress on her back and Eclipse's hand slipping out from under her. Her lilac eyes found him as he gently pulled the bedsheets over her.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "You want me, a dick, to take off my shirt and pants, slide into your bed, and-"

"Okay, I get it." Yang interrupted, suddenly finding a speedo magazine interesting and not, say, Eclipse.

The silver-eyed teen rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm not done yet" he continued. ", for tomorrow." He then exited Yang's bedroom and returned to the kitchen.

He checked the ingredients. _Flour, check. Milk, check. Eggs, check. Sugar- thank you, Ruby, but why so much? Red bean..._

 _There's no butter, no red beans, no vegetable oil. Hell, there isn't even rice. Time for a shopping trip._

He returned to Yang's room to take his cloak for protection against the rising cold of the night. In the darkness, he managed to find the fabric, smooth and familiar. But he also found something else... an unparalleled softness-

Revelation struck his mind as he pulled his hand away. _Yang took my cloak. And I'm touching her bust... NONONONONONO WHY!?_

Desperate for a good breakfast, he tugged hard on his weather-worn robe.

As luck would have it, he lost the war. Yang unconsciously pulled back, surprising Eclipse as she dragged him off his feet and into her own bed. Obviously, Yang was the stronger of the two teens, as she forcibly pressed Eclipse into her chest. In her sleep.

The poor silver-eyed teen never stood a chance. The softness of Yang's boobs felt more like a secure noose around his neck. He had no way of forcing himself upwards, lest he wake up the blonde brawler and have his nuts split. His vision was starting to darken- asphyxiation. The only way it could be worse-

"Eclipse..."

Well, that happened fast. Eclipse, without a word, blacked out.

Yang could only stare at her unfortunate silver-eyed hero with embarrassment as she fell asleep.

 _..._

 _..._

 _... Wake up, Eclipse. You've got a full day ahead. Make breakfast, see Ozpin, save the world, Yang- what?_

His eyes fluttered open to meet Yang's open ones, the lilac enchanting his weary soul. Little did he know, his own silver ones did the same to the buxom blonde.

A pause. "Yang... what are you doing?"

Swiftly, Yang shoved him out of her bed and buried herself under her blankets. "Eclipse! W-What are you doing..."

He left, quickly. The jolt to his head reminded him of the most important meal of the day. It made him fall into a cold sweat. He had forgotten to make a proper breakfast.

Oh s***. How was he going to save the world without breakfast? It was like driving a car without battery power.

 _I think Yang would kill me too, if she got really hungry... Dammit, I've got to buy everything!_

Without a word to the risen Ruby or the turning Taiyang, he sprinted out into the winter air to the nearest supermarket. Learning his lesson from last night, he decided to not don his cloak. Besides, the winter air would clear his mind.

Grimm howled as he sped along the dirt road to the one supermarket on the island: Signal. They began following him, attracted to his unwarranted panic. That stealthy prowl soon morphed into a sprint as older Beowolves began surging around Eclipse.

The silver-eyed teen spared not a single look at the Grimm as he finally entered the academy zone. With the lesson beaten into them by Signal trainees (that they should never go past the boundary) the Grimm halted.

Finally, peace! Eclipse managed to buy all the groceries needed. Red beans, oil, whole-grain rice, and his secret weapon: a wok.

Wait, a wok isn't a grocery. Nobody would eat that.

Packing up in a cheap, white plastic back (complete with the essential happy face), he set back out to Yang's home-

Wait. Blonde hair so messy yet so neat (how that worked was beyond Eclipse) he wanted to comb it out obsessively? Buxom? Lavender eyes? Buying instant again?

He snuck up on the unsuspecting brawler before silently taking out his wok and slamming it as hard as possible on her head.

She went limp, dropping the blasphemous instant noodles. That processed c*** did not deserve to go into Yang's stomach.

 _Since when did I get so obsessive over what Yang ate?_

Eclipse then realized he hadn't thought his plan out. How was he going to lug Yang back to the cabin?

Well, besides carrying her on his back... or in his arms. Those were off limits.

The buxom blonde solved his problem easily. She got up (groggily) and grabbed Eclipse in a headlock from behind. It was weak, but enough to get a grip.

He shrugged as he set out back into Patch's winter wonderland. The cold bit, but it didn't seem as harsh as last time. Maybe-

Eclipse felt Yang's warm breath on his bare neck, her body heat seeping into his back slowly. The way she held onto him pressed her body against his, her-

 _Get her bust out of your head, idiot. Focus on getting to Yang's home. Then we can talk about instant noodles and why they're bad._

As he trampled through the now deeper snow, he noted the hunters in training following him. They had murderous looks as they watched him, making sure he was carrying who they really thought he was carrying. Convenient.

The silvey-eyed teen knew there were still Grimm in the forest. So he let them follow. They could deal with the flood of darkness. So he continued to exploit them, shifting Yang both to make sure she didn't fall off and to attract the jealous males at Signal.

At this point, he could see a plume of smoke: Yang's home. He could also see Ursae and Beowolves slowly prowling around the impromptu group.

The Signal students gripped their weapons tightly. Although Ursae were a bit difficult for most of them, they had enough numbers to get through the day. What wasn't so clear was the stranger who was carrying one of the beauties of Signal.

Who was he? How had he managed to get his hands on Yang? How did he even knock her out so easily, much less get so close? What was he planning to do? How old was he? God, it's be creepy if he was 60...

The Grimm struck and interrupted their thoughts, pushing their formation. Eclipse was forgotten as he dashed deeper into the woods, groceries in hand.

A kick to the door later, and he was back. Ruby glared at him, but softened as she noticed the two so close. She'd been wondering where Yang was, and Eclipse so kindly brought her back.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked.

Eclipse shrugged. "Hit her in the head with a frying pan."

"Wait, really!?" The petite girl scrunched her face into an adorable and slightly menacing stare.

"Technically, it's a wok. Almost the same thing. I'm cooking."

He found a couch and let her down unceremoniously. At least, he wanted to. But Yang wouldn't unwrap her arms! Jeez, that lady was strong!

Eclipse used to be the teasing, happy-go-lucky type. He knew how to tease. But time weathered him, ground him into dust that he had to come back from. Getting Yang off was next to impossible. His heart wouldn't slow down, and he swore it was getting hotter. And yet he felt content, happy that she was by his side.

"Ec... lispe..."

His back tingled as Yang shifted, pushing those- don't go there. Don't think about her large- what did I say!? Her-

"Mine."

And so the buxom blonde tightened her arms, forcing the silver-eyed teen close. As in bodies touching on the couch.

 _Stop stop stop stop stop stop thinking why she's so cute and beautiful oh god why get her boobs out of your head save the world Yang why Yang..._

"Why do you have to be so... you...?"

Hands brushed through his hair, which he realized was messier than normal. They went up and down through black in a hypnotic pattern that lulled him closer to sleep-

No, wait. Breakfast.

But Yang wasn't going to let him go. So... fine.

Eclipse gave Yang a chaste kiss on the cheek. It was nothing too sexual, yet it seemed to release all the fire in his heart.

Those flames seemed to flare up whenever he saw her. He knew he loved her, but s***... why now? Life was cruel enough to show him real evil and to force him to fight against it. It denied him his happiness. And now, when she was here, life again struck.

How could he love her back when the world could end tomorrow? Salem wasn't going to wait, no matter what he did. And he couldn't be selfish, either...

It hurt. But he knew he couldn't have her by his side.

He saw how Yang acted around Ruby, always caring and smiling. He felt her words sweep over him, pushing back, fighting back. A family. Why couldn't he have that?

So his hands ran through her long blonde tresses as he kissed her again. Breakfast could wait.


	7. Teaser

_Lol (lots of love) to all my readers! T-T_

 _I know OC stories don't tend get lots of love. So thank you for taking to time to read this!_

 _Reading this means you've gotten past my interpretation of the RWBY universe. For example, I made the Malachite Twins yandere. You'll see more. **THIS WILL INCLUDE SEXUALITY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

 _Also, I'll keep on writing "suggestively". It is of adolescents, by an adolescent, after all._

* * *

 **Teaser - Lunanatus (Birth of the Moon)**

* * *

"It's a good thing you didn't get your drink then. You drive. Don't add drinking to that."

"You know- wait, what's your name?" Yang said.

He stared at her. "I'm not telling you. If I do, you'll stalk me. Ruby is bad enough. I don't need you too."

"You will tell me. And if you, you will taste my fists," Yang responded. "So tell me now."

He looked at her. "You're as stubborn as your sister."

"I'll ask Ruby then."

"Good luck with that. Either way, you won't know. So-"

The stranger stopped his words as he sidestepped a missile, sleek and fast. "Oh, who is it now? The annoying middle sister?" he grumbled.

"You'll pay for it. I don't care if you didn't do it."

Junior stood up, a little worse for wear after Yang's sucker punch and ball grab, as he prowled menacingly towards Yang. He-

"Can I just beat this guy up? He's annoying."

Yang and Ruby just stared at his unconcerned face as Junior leveled his cluster missile launcher at the stranger and fired. Projects traveled randomly, ensuring that the mysterious silver-eyed teen had no way of dodging.

He dodged.

* * *

 **Teaser - Hound of the Schnees**

* * *

He tolerated his leader for years. His leader's ambitions for a "better world", a world where Faunus could be finally free. His leader's increasing insanity and extremity.

He had lived with Adam's wants for years. And now, he had to live with him for another day.

"We need to make a statement that we deserve our rights!" Adam shouted. "One to show the world we are equals!"

Cheers erupted from the home base of the White Fang. Located in Mistral, it was well hidden underground. From it, the White Fang could lash out at all four kingdoms by taking Atlas vehicle shipments.

(If I said where, it'd ruin all the fun.)

"We are the White Fang! We fight for justice! We fight for equality! We fight our oppressors! Who are they?"

"HUMANS!"

"WHAT DO WE WANT?"

"OUR LIVES!"

 _And the enslavement of humanity, systematic destruction of civilization, blah blah blah. Adam..._

 _You've changed. What happened?_

He continued listening. As a high-level White Fang leader, he had the play the part of a Faunus. A Faunus that hated humanity to the bone.

In reality, he really didn't care. Faunus and humans were practically the same. The differences were completely arbitrary, and since Faunus and humans could reproduce with each other, biologically they were the same species.

He was sick of what Adam promised. He already knew what Adam's words meant.

 _A revolution to overthrow humanity and make them the slaves of the Faunus. A revolution to pay back all the abuse the Faunus endured tenfold._

 _Doesn't he realize that's not what we're looking for? If civilization is gone, where will we live? All we know is how to destroy, lie, and sabotage whatever humanity makes._

 _We can't create. If Adam wins, we're going to enter a literal and figurative dark age._

"We'll undertake the biggest operation yet!" Adam shouted. "We will strike a hard blow against the Schnee Dust Company!"

Roars of approval shook the underground complex.

 _... This isn't good. This might be the final push before everything goes to s***._

"...For years, the SDC has conscripted our people. It has made them work like slaves, and demeaned them! It has forcibly made them into beasts! I ask you, are we going to let this continue!?" Adam continued.

"No!"

"I can't hear you!"

 _I don't want to hear you._

"NO!"

"Then we will begin! All of those who I call out, you will be on this mission!"

He ignored Adam for now. _I'll be chosen again to kill or torture a Schnee, huh?_

"... And finally, the **Beta Tiger** Skoll!"

 _There goes my name. Dammit, Adam. I was going to minimize fallout, and then you drop another bomb. No wonder the SDC hates us._

 _See, this is why I want to leave. Extremism doesn't bring change worth fingerbones._

"Let the chosen follow me. We'll need to discuss the operation."


	8. Notes

A few things I want to address-

1) The majority / most of the people who've answered The Teaser Question want a teaser. I shall oblige.

2) It takes time to write an expanded universe. I know, I should be posting chapters more often- hell, I want to- but I'm busy. This leads to my third point...

3) **Yes** , I'm open to collaborating with this. Working with others and seeing their view of the RWBY universe sparks ideas and conversations well.

4) **Yes** , you can suggest characters. I'll refine them and mention whoever suggested the character. I can't guarantee that they'll be alive by the end of Solar Eclipse, though.

5) **Yes** , I'm aware that I'm violating unspoken cliche rules, and that I could be in the future. If it offends you, look below.

6) If you have something good or bad in the review, tell me. I actually look at your feedback. Given that, do take some time with it. If there's something you don't like about Solar Eclipse, you better tell me. Likewise, if there's something good, better tell me. It doesn't have to be long. It can just be "I liked xxx and think xxx could be better."

7) Finally, here are the ships I will do: White Rose, Arkos, Black Sun, Flower Power. Other ships are pending, but there will be OC ships.

8) This is my first fanfic. Please be kind! \\(T-T)/ I'll sell free hugs!

* * *

A few things about why I wanted to write **Lunanatus (Birth of the Moon)** :

1) The moon is mentioned in all three seasons or at least shown, so obviously its important. But I'm a bit impatient, so I decided to write a backstory.

2) If there's myths / faiytales actually being reality, why not other myths?

3) Yang does not get a tease in any of RWBY's three seasons.

4) Symbolism. Look for it.

Maybe they're weird reasons, but at least I have them.

Till next space-time,  
\- OS Worldmakers


	9. News

_I'm starting this up because in the future time and space_ _will_ _conspire against me._

 _So, here I am. Come here for new stories / collaborations and planned chapter updates._

* * *

 ** _Lunanatus (Birth of the Moon)_**

* * *

 **1)** I try to write deep. So two to three weeks update. But then...

 **2)** Final projects are up for me, along with SAT Biology. T-T So probably a good month. TT-TT

 **3)** Have mercy! This is my first fanfic! \\(T-T)/

* * *

 **New Work- Hound of the Schnees**

* * *

Heyo! I'm spending more time with a new fanfic- a Weiss x OC work!

Yes, I know there's a majority of White Rose fans. But hold up! This is a collaboration with Keeper Of The One Winged Angel! And besides, there's still shipping!

I'll post a teaser for this new work on the teaser section.

Till next space-time,  
\- O.S. Worldmakers


End file.
